


Fast Paced Love or Just Stress Relief?

by ThatGayPotato



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Clem is a Disaster Bi, F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Inexperienced Clem, Light Angst, Mentions of Marlon's Death, Post-Episode: Done Running, Slightly OC With The Characters, Violet is Probably a Tsundere, Violet is a Top, i give up on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayPotato/pseuds/ThatGayPotato
Summary: AJ shot Marlon tensions are high. Ruby wants them out and the others are still in shock. There's still shit to be done and Violet tries to help Clem with the stress of it all. Feelings start to form though...





	1. Starlight and Card Games

Clem was shaking at this point, AJ killed Marlon. He just shot him after he surrendered. That's when the real fighting began.  
"L-look he's just a kid he grew up in all of this he was born into this. He doesn't know yet I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Clem took the gun from AJ he seemed upset.  
"I know what I did Clem I was protecting you!" The child protested.  
"AJ....he was going to go peacefully-" Clem's lesson was cut short by Ruby.  
"You two need to go right now!" Thunder clapped loudly the rain mixing with dirt and blood creating a mucky color that no one couldn't forget.  
"No! They aren't going anywhere!" Violet still had a tight grip on her cleaver she stood between them. "This was a big fucking mistake ok...they stay" violet didn't back down she looked Ruby right in the eye.  
The others were still in a state of shock only brought out of it by the strong heaving in their chests as tears met their eyes. Sure Marlon had done bad shit be he was still their friend...still family.  
Rest of that night was a blur Clem just recalled waking up in her bed AJ curled up still fast asleep on his own bed across the room.  
"Hey," a soft and slightly raspy voice spoke.  
"Vi? I-" Clem quickly sat up.  
"No it's ok just...just rest it's still early...it's. It's my shift..." the blonde haired girl rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Shift?" Clementine questioned swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Oh...we decided we would all take turns watching you guys... Ruby and some of the others don't want you here unless you're being watched... I'm sorry-" violet looked like she wanted to say something more but she just shook her head and leaned against the ladder of Clem's bunk bed.  
"Oh...I see...I'm sorry just...last night..." the short haired girl didn't need to continue. There was a blanket of emotions covering the school the air was thick and she could feel the tension in her bones.  
"....let's umm... let's step out for a bit you need some air you look like you're going to choke." Violet headed to the door.  
"What about AJ?" Clementine questioned  
"Worst he can do is bite someone. You umm you gave us his gun last night so, should be fine." Violet didn't look back at Clem she just opened the door and gestures for her to follow.  
The brunette slipped on her cap and followed vi. The silence seemed to add even more discomfort between them. Clementine was about to burst she didn't know what to say and the sound of their steps echoing in the halls wasn't helping.  
"Clem?....look it's not your fault ok just relax." Violet was facing her now, in fact, Clem almost walked into her she was so distracted.  
"S-sorry just-" Clementine took a deep breath. "Fuck..." she readjusted her hat a nervous tick that came out in extreme cases of emotions like this.  
"Hey," Violet's voice was soft as she placed a hand on Clem's shoulder. "You did nothing wrong ok? Shit just happens. All we can do now is move forward and you Clem. You need to relax." She opened a door to a janitor's closet inside was a ladder. Violet started climbing up motioning for Clem to follow, and so Clem did.  
"The roof? Why here?"  
"The stars are nice to look at and you know fresh air bullshit or whatever." Violet rubbed her neck and sat down on some blankets that were already laid out.  
"...did you set this up or?" Clementine still stood.  
"No just...it's my little getaway ok. Just sit down." Violet pulled out a deck of cards. "Let's just...be kids and forget about shit for a bit..." she shyly rubbed the back of her neck unable to meet Clem's gaze.  
"...war or something else?" Clementine questioned sitting down across from her.  
"Yeah..war just no sad questions." Vi couldn't help but smile as she quickly shuffled then split the deck.  
Clem- five of clubs  
Violet- queen of hearts  
"So umm how old are you?" Violet questioned starting off light.  
"Hell how long has it been? I think I'm 16 maybe 17 now?" Clem rubbed the back of her neck. They flipped over another card each.  
Clem- four of diamonds  
Violet-eight of spades  
"Victory violet," the blonde girl offered a slight smile before asking her question. "Favorite color?"  
"Pfft what are we seven again?" Clem couldn't help but crack a smile.  
"Hey, I said we should be kids for a bit what's wrong with that?" Vi cocked an eyebrow.  
"Whatever you say dork...vi-umm purple...my favorite color is purple." Clem shyly looked down at her deck of cards. And they flipped them again.  
Clem-ace of hearts  
Violet- two of hearts  
"Hmm favorite fruit?" Clem didn't know what to ask really but hey it was as good of a question as any.  
"...you know those like small oranges you like would sometimes get in like your lunch box or as a snack what were they called?" Violet tapped her foot against the ground trying to think.  
"...my mom use to buy clementines." Clem smiled at the old memory.  
"Funny coincide." Violet let out an airy laugh.  
Slowly the cards weren't needed and they both just talked with one another random things from the old days to funny hunting stories. That was until their talk lead them right to what they were trying to avoid.  
"Shit sorry." Clem rubbed her neck.  
"It's not your fault stop apologizing" Violet nudged her shoulder softly. "But hey...it's late...you need your rest."  
"Yeah...I suppose you're right" they made their way back to Clem and AJ's room.  
"And umm Clem before you umm go in there..." Violet couldn't meet her eyes the floor became interesting, "umm Ruby is going to be on watch next umm she should be here soon just wanted to let you know." it wasn't what she originally wanted to say but hell she needed to cover her gay ass. After all, Clem and her just met a few days ago and you know Clem might be straight and all. Victory violet still needed to get her gaydar updated that's for sure.


	2. Kissable Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi and Clem head out to catch some fish upon Omar's request. Ruby still doesn't trust AJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter doesn't actually contain a shy sweet first kiss. It does, however, have two gals trying to just be pals and failing to not catch feelings.  
> 

Morning came. The sun rose just like it had countless days before. Clem found herself in the courtyard Violet to her right Louis to her left Ruby across from her joined by Aasim and Omar. Tenn and AJ were inside the school; they didn't need to hear the argument that was going on. Mitch and Willy hadn't even bothered to leave their dorms. Safe to say it was a mess.

"If we let them stay then the kid can learn from us you know..."Aasim was trying to look at things from all angles, "Look I'm not saying the kid didn't fuck up ok, but he's a kid. Plus Clem might be the one who keeps us going through winter."

"Oh, bullshiiiit." Ruby shook her head,"Didn't you hear what that kid said?-"

"I was trying to teach him how to deal with walkers! I didn't mean it for actual people." Clementine was trying to defend herself, no Aj, she was trying to protect AJ.

"Aasim has a point, Rube. The little guy could learn from us. I mean- he's used to it just being like him and Clem. Hell, do you think you could raise a kid in this world- by yourself none the less!" Louis had his arms crossed over his chest. The usually chipper guy had bags under his eyes and seemed to shift his weight back and forth as if he was ready to run off at any moment. Their debate dragged on for about thirty minutes before they came to an agreement. Louis had offered to watch AJ whenever Clem wasn't around and to try teaching the kid about morals. Of course, he wouldn't be the only one, but he offered to try and do the bulk of the work- which was surprising considering Marlon and all.

"The food you guy's snagged for us should be enough to last us a few days, but I want to save what we can from it for winter. It should give us something to ration out if we can't get anything for a day or two." Aasim had seemed to fall into the role of leader not that anyone was complaining. "That being said, Omar, do you think you could whip up something with just two jars of the haul?"

"Sure I can, but I'll need meat." Omar looked at their new leader as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Vi, would you mind trying to get some fish for us? I need to fix the game traps, and I doubt there's anything snared in the ones still working."

"Sure...who's going with me?" Violet had double checked to ensure her cleaver, which she never took off her person, was still there.

"Take the new girl with you since you were so quick to defend her last night." Ruby snapped before stomping off towards the dorms. Aasim just shook his head giving the go-ahead for the two girls to go together.

 

* * *

The walk to the fishing shack was filled with uncomfortable silence. It didn't help that the day before Clem saw the carving of  **V+M** on the wall. Thinking of that just caused a whole slew of other emotions to rattle around in her head. The typically attentive girl was lost in her thoughts, questioning her feelings, and taking glances of the blonde-haired girl in front of her- in fact, she was getting closer. Clem had walked right into her.

"Shit! sorry- I -" Clem was cut off by a breathy laugh and a light shove to her shoulder.

"Clem it's fine, no need to apologize so much, jeeeez." A soft teasing smile sat on Violet's lips,"You mind grabbing the spears and bucket? I'm gonna check the traps real quick," and with that, she walked upstream leaving a somewhat flustered Clem on the bridge.

_'Damn it, get yourself together!'_ With a deep breath Clem headed into the shack and grabbed what was needed - grimacing slightly as she glanced at the carving of a past love. It knotted up her insides, tightening her chest, and pulling her emotions every which way. With a slight readjustment of her cap, Clem exited the shack and headed to the stream.

"No luck with the traps." Violet grabbed a spear and joined Clementine letting a puff of air past her lips reminiscent of a sigh. "So, what's bugging you?" Her questioned nearly caused the other to slip on the rocks. 

"Just...just worried about AJ." it wasn't a lie Clem always worried about AJ, but it wasn't the whole truth. In all honesty, of the list of things that should have been bothering her - Brodie's death - AJ shooting Marlon right when he surrendered - it all took a back seat in her mind. The thing bothers Clem the most at the moment was the fact she knew Vi wasn't straight - that she had a girlfriend before - and that for some reason, she wanted to kiss her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this chapter is a mess sorry guys I'm writing this at one in the morning.


	3. It's hot in here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up~ In the greenhouse that is!  
> Clem, Violet, and Ruby try to get the greenhouse up and running again.

Violet's questioning didn't get her far with Clem. Slightly upset by the fact their walk back to school was still a tense one, Vi felt a scowl settle onto her face.

"You guys are back sooner than I expected." Omar had greeted them at the gate,"You two should head to the greenhouse, Ruby is trying to get it up and running by herself. Oh and don't worry about AJ, Louis is teaching him piano. That kid is already better than him though." With a soft chuckle, their lovely chief had grabbed the bucket of fish they brought back.

"Great more work." Violet crossed her arms over her chest,"Come on, let's go." Vi lead the way making sure Clem was following. 

"Oh great, you're back..." Ruby glared at the girls entering the greenhouse.

"Can it." Vi flipped the red-head off. "Ruby how about you leave, Clem and I can handle this." she impatiently tapped her foot against the ground.

"I don't trust you two to get shit done, or I wouldn't be here-" Ruby was cut off by Aasim poking his head in.

"Ruby I need your help, Willy managed to get a nasty rash. I think it's poison oak would you look at it?"

"He'll live, a little rash never killed anyone." Reluctantly she followed the boy out.

"....Just you and me now. So, you gonna start talking?" The slightly taller of the two girls questioned as she began to cut dead leaves and branches away.

"Talking?" Clem raised a brow in question as she joined Vi.

"Yeah spill. You're walking around like you have a stick up your ass." Violet playfully shoved Clem.

"I-" Clem shook her head unable to hold back a soft laugh. "I just I don't know... I'm worried about AJ...and everything really." Clem didn't dare look at Violet, dear god she wanted to that was for sure but, she was scared she wouldn't be able to look away.

"Come on Clem, you said it yourself, I can see bullshit from a mile away." Vi set down the garden shears.

"...Look I just I feel guilty alright...About Marlon, Brody, and-" Clementine cut herself short shaking her head.

"Hey, it's okay really...You need to talk, let that shit go, you know?" Violet placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, just..." Clem bit the inside of her cheek.  _'God, what am I doing?'_   Violet gave her time to get her words together, "...I...I want to do something. It's stupid just...sorry if I don't do this now..." 

"Do what?-" Vi's question died when Clem turned to face her grasping at her vest and pulling the slightly taller girl close. Green eyes widened, cheeks grow warm, and she can't help but notice how soft Clementine's lips are.  _'Holyshitholyshitholyshit-'_

"Sorry...just...I needed to-"

"What the hell are you two standing around for? Come on we got work to do!" and Ruby picked an excellent time to come and ruin the moment.

"Right- sorry." Clementine grabs some garden shears and heads off to the opposite end of the greenhouse.

"Jeez Vi, it's not even that warm in here, and you're already red in the cheeks." Ruby seemed to be in a slightly better mood as she headed off to work. Violet forced out a scoff; she couldn't let her reputation befall her after all not over a kiss, even if that kiss was out of nowhere... One thing was sure; Violet would defiantly not be surprised by the next kiss, she would be paying a visit to Clem after dinner. 

* * *

 

Hours of pruning and turning up soil it was time for them to call it quits. Eating with hands caked in mud wasn't exactly the way to enjoy supper after all.

"I'm surprised how much headway we made." Ruby at least seemed pleased as they all washed the muck from their hands. The other two girls kept quiet, Clem was too nervous to even glance in Violet's direction.

"Yeah... Hey, Clem meet me back here after dinner. I want your help with somethin' "Violet tried to get Clem to meet her gaze with no luck.

"Look I know I was an ass, but we made good headway yall don't have to work into the night." Ruby was surprised that Violet wanted to be in the greenhouse considering the history the girl had with it.

"Nothing major; I just want her advice with something is all." Violet walked off before Clem could reject, not that she would have anyway.

"A feast fit for kings!" Louis boasted theatrically causing the younger kids to laugh. Soft chit chat started up Louis making witty jokes only to be surprised by Clem joining in. Almost felt as if everything was normal, like the end of the world didn't happen, it was nice. Dinner came to its end though, and everyone fell back into a routine, Aasim went off to check the perimeter, Louis managed to get Mitch and Ruby in on a game of war, and Clem got AJ ready for bed.

"Cleeem you were busy aaaaaallll day. Please let me stay up with you!" The boy was fighting off his urge to sleep.

"Sorry goofball but I have some things I need to take care of. Real boring stuff you'll fall asleep standing up." Clem pressed a kiss to his forehead and managed to get him to lay down.

"Fine....but can I go fishing with you tomorrow?" his eyes were already starting to close.

"Sure thing goofball." A soft smile sat on Clementine's lip before she headed to the door, exiting their room her mouth grew dry as she tried to prepare herself for whatever Violet's little chat entailed mentally. Safe to say Clem was pretty sure she was going to get a punch to the arm or something along those lines.

"Thought you weren't going to come for a moment there." Violet uncrossed her arms and stood a little taller, her posture was typically poor, yes but cockiness always seemed to fix that issue when needed.

"So umm what did you want to talk about?" Clem shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Well I was going to kiss you again, but if you actually want to talk, I say we practice French." Violet mentally slapped herself. _'Okay note to self, leave that shit to Louis'_   Clementine nearly choked as she tried to come up with a witty response, she failed her burning cheeks causing Violet to smirk. "Well, Clem?" a few steps closed the distance between them. A chill ran down Clem's spine as she anticipated a kiss only for Vi to stay there, smirk on her lips. "Well?"

"Just kiss me already." Violet ended her suffering and wrapped her arms around Clem's waist, closing what little distance was left between them. Tingles run across Clem's skin, her stomach did flips, and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Vi was surprisingly gentle with the kiss almost as if she was worried about scaring the inexperienced girl away. Nothing could ruin this moment, yes the world around them was a mess, but this time that they had with one another replaced all worries and doubts. That was, of course, until Ruby popped up out of nowhere like a weed.

"...Well, this explains a lot."

"Jesus Christ! Why do you keep popping up at the worst possible times?" Violet seemed more annoyed than anything Clem, on the other hand, was dying as she tried to hide her flushed face. "Mind like leaving? We're kinda in the middle of something."


	4. Family fun day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ is happy to spend a day with Clem, Violet, and Tenn. Everything is great until Violet wants to hold Clem's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit of a mess, and it's short I just didn't want there to be too much of a gap and yeeeah depending how things go and what you guys want, the next chapter may be a bit NSFW...

"We're going fishing still, right?"

"Mhm, come on let's go get Violet first." Clem left the dorm building with AJ running ahead.

"Violet!"AJ ran up to the girl, "When are we leaving?"

"Oh umm about five minutes or so. Just gotta check in on Tenn first-" Violet was cut off by Tenn himself.

"Can...can I go too?" Tenn's voice was soft along with his smile.

"Oh yeah sure. Everyone ready?" Vi looked at Clem.

"Let's go." and so Clementine leads the way, AJ and Tenn running around on the way. Finally crossing over the bridge, Clem retrieves the spears as Violet checks on the traps."Looks like we'll be able to catch a good amount with you two helping out." Spears were handed out, and soon Tenn and AJ were competing to see who could catch more. 

"You know...I've never seen Tenn this excited about fishing." Violet couldn't help but smile. "Knew it was a good idea to keep you two around." Her green eyes met Clem's amber ones.

"Right mhm, that's why you vouched for us." Clem shook her head a smile playing with her lips. "Totally not because you were into me or anything."

"Me? Into you, I have no idea what you're talking about."Violet focused on the stream catching a few fish before the boys came running back.

"Clem! Clem! Look I got one, Tenn got two though." the six-year-old pouted a bit but still seemed quite proud he at least caught one.

"You already caught one? Great job AJ." Clem offered a smile. 

"How many fish should we get?" Tenn spoke up

"Let's try to fill a bucket, Aasim might have some trouble getting rabbits again." Violet looked at the stream

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be getting a bucket full of fish anytime soon... "Clem sighed.

"We can do it!" AJ ran back off with Tenn. It brought a smile to their faces to see him so determined, and that boy must be a good luck charm because they were able to fill a bucket. "Told you guys." AJ smiled up at Clem and Violet.

"It's thanks to you two." Violet gave AJ and Tenn a high five before she put the spears away. 

* * *

Omar made rabbit stew deciding to roast the fish; it was splendid as always, chef Omar did cook it after all. Mitch and Louis were scheduled to work in the greenhouse for the day so for the first time in a while Clem was able to relax, it felt odd that was for sure.

"What's that look for?" Violet questioned the girl.

"Just don't know what to do is all." Clem shrugged.

"We could draw."Tenn was already setting art supplies out. 

"Oh, yeah sure sounds like fun." They all drew for quite some time. Tenn happily drew everyone in the group all in the big house he had talked about the night before. AJ had drawn the four of them fishing, Violet just doodled random things on her page, and Clem tried to draw AJ.

"What's that?" AJ pointed to a doodle of a lion on violet's page.

"Oh, its a lion...is it that bad?" Vi looked over her drawing.

"No, it looks good to me...I just hadn't really gotten to teaching AJ about animals is all..." Clem rubs the back of her neck.

"What? Okay no, we're fixing that. I'll be back!" Violet ran into the school after about fifteen minutes she came back with a few books. 

"Those are big books..." AJ seemed a bit nervous.

"Not like you have to read it all. You can just look at the pictures and stuff and like if you want to learn more about them then you can read." Violet set the books down on the picnic table.

"I'm just surprised you were able to find these, considering all the books in the school." Clem thumbed through one of the books with AJ.

"Whoa! they look so weird!" AJ couldn't help but laugh at some of the animal's appearances. Tenn soon joined in looking at all the pictures with AJ while Clem and Violet talked.

"So...I know it's a touchy subject but is AJ like a brother to you or... is he like your kid?" The blonde haired girl couldn't help but ask.

"Oh...well, AJ has kept me going after all this time...I know it sounds weird, but I kinda feel like his mom." Clem had thought about it before but saying it out loud was always a bit odd.

"It's not weird; hell weird stopped being a thing when the dead started walking around. I was just curious is all" Violet reached to hold Clementine's hand

"I umm...I kinda want to keep our relationship secret for a bit longer..."Clem spoke softly so only Violet could hear.

"Oh..." It hurt, but Violet wasn't going to let that show. In all honesty, it wanted to make her ask if Clem was ashamed to be with her, and it made her want to kiss Clem out of spite; she just wanted to be grossly romantic, but maybe it was for the best if they kept such things private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi is plotting something...


	5. Scars of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is jealous. She has a moment with Clem and now she's just pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I killed it..."  
> "I sure fucking hope you did. It almost took your arm!"

The boys wanted to stay up Clem hesitated at first but agreed to let AJ spend the night in Tenn's room.

"What you two are having a sleepover? Without your best friend? I'm wounded!" Louis acted dramatic pulling a laugh from the kids.

"If you want you can join." Tenn offered with a smile.

"Thanks but I'll be honest. I'm going to pass out and sleep like a log. Log Luis isn't the most fun to be around." The boy yawned and acted like he had fallen asleep sitting up pulling a laugh from the younger ones at the table.

"Better head to your room, sleeping beauty, because none of us are going to drag you there." Clem smiled as she stacked up their bowls.

"You could always take me to your room." Louis winked at the girl.

"Shut up Louis." Violet glared. If a look could kill, poor Luis would be six feet under.

"He's just joking around Vi." Clem brushed it off as she headed off to clean the dishes.

"...Soo... tell me everything." The boy propped his elbows against the table his hands tucked under his chin. "You two a thing? Did you kiss? Did you- well I can't ask when children are around, but you know." Louis wiggled his eyebrows goofy smirk plastered on his face.

"I question why I don't punch you." Violet crossed her arms refusing to look at the boy.

"You wound me, Vi. No need to be so hostile I'm just the best friend in the world is all." Lou placed a hand over his heart.

"...See you guys tomorrow." Tenn and AJ were quick to head to the dorms.

"Well spill."

"Night, Louis." Violet walked off to find Clementine.

"What? Oh, come on, Vi!" Louis groaned only to be flipped off by the girl she didn't even look back, how rude. 

* * *

 

Clementine jumped when she felt arms slide around her waist, "Relax it's just me." Violet let out an airy laugh her breath ticking Clem's neck. 

"Have a habit of being sneaky?" Clem relaxed a bit as she looked over her shoulder. She wasn't expecting soft lips on the back of her neck. "Vi what-" A shiver down her spine cut her off as Violet began to kiss down her neck. "t-take it you're the jealous type-" Clem bit down on her lower lip as she felt Violet's teeth lightly graze her neck.

"Maybe." Vi hummed out softly. "Hey Clem, you free for a little sleepover?" She of course already knew the answer but wanted to give the girl a choice.

"Think you already know I am." Clem wouldn't lie, she thought about sleeping with Vi, not in a sexual manner but cuddling and sappy romantic shit.

"Then would you care to join me, my lady?" Vi smiled at the laugh it drew from the girl in her arms.

"Lead the way, madam." It was Violet's turn to laugh.

"God, you're such a dork." She grabbed Clem's hand and happily lead the way to her dorm room. The walk was a bit of a blur, Vi's mind was racing as what felt like angry hornets buzzed around in her ribcage, there were no butterflies for her, when she started to fall she fell hard. The click of her door shutting brought her back to reality, then there were those perfect lips pressed against her's. Vi's vest was the first thing to come off, her hands started to slowly pull at Clem's jacket it too soon fell on the floor. 

"Wait-"Clem pulled back short of breath. "I...I'm not ready." truth be told Clem really wanted to cave into her cravings for the girl, but she was scared. she protectively ran the palm of her hand over her the scars on her arm, she still had her hoodie on so she didn't have to worry about Violet seeing the marks quite yet.

"Sorry I didn't mean to push you so fast. You ok if we just cuddle?" Violet brushed a stray hair behind Clem's ear before noticing the way the girl was cradling her arm. "Hey, whats wrong?"

"...I want to tell you but. I'm kind of scared to." Clem felt ridiculous now; getting so worked up by the thought of Violet seeing the marks. Hell, she was missing a finger on her hand, and Vi didn't seem to mind it so why would she care about the reminder of a dog bite... the brand though. That was something she worried about.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of anything. I promise." Violet was shit at providing comfort, but she tried her best. She had clem sit on her bed with her. "And well if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." With a deep breath and shakey hands, Clem unzipped her hoodie sliding the sleeves off and tossing the article of clothing to the side.

"I...I have some scars-"

"Jesus Christ. That's not a scar Clem that's a fucking brand what asshole did that to you? I'll kill 'em!" Violet was riled up she was ready to reach for her weapon.

"It was mandatory... The last group I was in. They called themselves the New Frontier... Those assholes took AJ away from me after I stole some medicine to give him." Clem covered the brand it clearly wasn't something she was proud of. "And like they aren't so bad now a friend of mine runs the place, threw the old shit out."

"...How about this one? Some asshole try to chop off your arm with a dull sword or something?" Violet let her fingers gently trace over the other scar, it drew a soft laugh from Clem.

"No no, nothing like that. Its umm it's why I'm scared of dogs. I came across one at an abandoned campsite... Found a can of beans and the thing attacked me... I killed it." Clementine through back to a time where she loved dogs, that was another lifetime ago.

"I sure fucking hope you did. It almost took your arm!" Violet's outburst caused Clem to shake her head as a smile tugged on her lips. "Looks I'll have to protect you from assholes of all kinds then." Vi's arms wrapped around Clementine once again. Their bodies close together as they got comfortable. 

"That sounds like a good idea." Clem gave a small smile as she buried her face into the crook of Viole'ts neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter than I originally thought it was going to be.


	6. Quality entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On today's latest episode of 'totally just gal pals' Louis and Ruby get to ask a lot of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw the trailer for the second episode. All I gotta say is that I'm excited and that this story sadly will continue as if episode one is the only thing that exists.

Louis found himself in the greenhouse yet again with Ruby humming some old tune to his right and Clementine trying to wipe the sweat off her brow without smearing dirt along her face. "So, Clem." he turned to look at the girl as he placed dead leaves into a bucket, "Vi give you that bite mark or are you gonna turn into a dead head on us?" 

"What?!" Ruby almost cut off her finger as she turned to look at their newest member.

"Louis! oh my god." Clem threw some dirt at the boy before trying to pull the bill of her hat down to cover some of the redness on her face.

"OOOOOO you get some?" Louis teased he certainly wasn't concerned about anyone else hearing

"W-what no! Shut up." It wasn't starvation that was going to kill Clem, no it was going to be the embarrassment that ended her.

"Jesus, I know I walked up on you two sucking faces, but I didn't think you'd get to that stage already." Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "Well come on, spill, not like we exactly have a TV series to look forward to each week."

"What no- look we didn't - it was just like cuddling and stuff ok."

"Riiiight because I just love to cuddle with my teeth." Louis teased 

"Nothing happened I swear!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Violet opened the door to the greenhouse. Her timing caused the other two to laugh.

"Oh, nothin Vi. Just admiring your mark is all." Louis chuckled.

"Why didn't I go hunting with Aasim?" Clem groaned.

"My what now?" Violet raised a brow only for Ruby to point out the mark. "...I mean it doesn't look bad on her."

"Vi! not helping." Clem pushed past her to leave the greenhouse.

"You move fast V gotta give you props." Louis shook his head but smiled.

"Yeah...nothing actually happened. That was just from me saying  _hi._ "

"One hell of a hello, "Ruby muttered before getting back to work. 

* * *

 

“Clem, you Alright? Greenhouse too hot for ya?” Mitch questioned the girl as he carved out a weapon.

”What? Oh umm yeah just needed to get some air is all...”

”Clem! Wanna play a game? Tenn said it’s called hide and seek.” AJ ran up to the flustered girl.

”Oh umm-“

”We could use a bit of fun. The whole group can play.” Aasim quipped in. 

“I’ll go tell the others!” Willy ran off to the greenhouse.

”Yo AJ you wanna seek first?” Mitch slipped his knife into his pocket.

”Sure!... Umm, how do I do that?” 

“You cover your eyes, and then you count to twenty, and then you yell ready or not here I come, then you start looking for people then like whoever you find like goes and helps you find more people,” Tenn explained the rules. 

“Oh okay...I think I remember how they go...” AJ did his best to remember how the numbers went.

”Okay! Let’s get this game goin'!” Louis ran into the courtyard with Ruby, Vi, and Willy following along. AJ covered his eyes and started counting out loud, everyone ran to find a place to hide. 

Violet was the first to be found (not like she planned it or anything. No not at all) "I'll check in the school." Vi ran up the steps, she knew was somewhere inside and she was set on finding her. Clem had found a storage closet, she found it ironic only when it was too late for her to find a new spot. The amber eyed girl did her best to stay quiet only for the door to swing open startling her. "Relax, it's just me." Violet slipped into the small room closing the door behind her. "I have to say though I don't exactly like being back in the closet."

"God, that was horrible." Clem shook her head but couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face.

"You had to know it was coming you chose to hide here after all."Vi wrapped her arms around the shorter girl happily leaning in to kiss her.

"Vi, we should get back to the game-" Lips cut her off, not that she was complaining.  Clem pulled back a bit, "We really should go," a kiss cut her off yet again, a tongue lightly trailed across her bottom lip before she knew it she was pinned against the wall by Vi. 

Hands shift to the back of her thighs and lift Clem up her back against the door her legs now wrapped around Violet's hips. "Don't worry we have time~." lips meet the side of Clementine's neck, light nips teasing her flesh.

"Fuck." Amber eyes close as Clem coyly tilts her head to the side giving Violet more room to work. A squeak drawn from her lips as Vi works over her pulse point. Hunger pools in her stomach this was a hunger for something else altogether something she had never felt before. Hips rutted against Violet subconsciously; drawing a soft laugh from the blonde. 

"Hah! found you-!"The door was pulled open quickly revealing the couple. Poor Aasim had no idea what to do as he just stared at his friends. Violet made no effort to move and just continued to toy with her lover. "I'm... I'm sorry umm-"

"Yo, you find Clem?" Louis walked into view. "Oh damn. Get some Vi!" The boy laughed before pulling Aasim from the doorway. "We'll give you privacy, have fuuun!" The sound of their steps faded slowly.

"They have such shit timing." Violet pulled Clem in for a kiss. Poor inexperienced Clem was a blushing mess her hands gripping onto Vi's vest tightly as the taller of the two kicked the closet's door closed. Clem hoped that any sounds made wouldn't be heard by anyone outside. "Now where were we?" For the most part, no one heard, but there defiantly a few in the group who were within earshot. Dinner was going to be interesting for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope this chapter didn't suck. I seem to have unfortunately met a bit of a writer's block I'm not entirely sure how to end this story I'll probably post a few more chapters, and then I'll be starting some other works.


	7. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi is a tease. She loves how flustered Clem can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m traveling right now so this chapter might not be the best; I’m writing this on my phone and I low key forget to edit while on my phone. Oh and also this chapter is a bit nsfw.

Dinner was awkward. Aasim tried to not look at the girls, Ruby and Louis seemed to have a nice chat about the insident though. Poor Clementine was riled up and embarrassed. 

Violet had her fun with her but of course didn’t actually get her off. Something about the build up making it worth it. 

“Sooo I heard that you won the game of hide and seek.” Ruby sat near Clementine. “Tell me where was this magic hiding spot?” 

“I umm I just got lucky I guess...” the brunette  shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Violet’s hand crept onto her thigh fingers slowly inching up. “N-No one really looked in the school.” 

“Clem you okay?” AJ looked up at her concerned and climbed onto the table pressing his hand against her forehead. “You have a fever, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling good?”

”I’m ok goofball really” Clem tried to regain her composure.

”Hey AJ why don’t you spend the night with Tenn for a bit? Don’t want you getting sick too. I’ll keep an eye on Clem for you.” Violet offered.

”I can take care of her I know what to do.” AJ gave a determined look.

”AJ let violet take care of her. You can’t risk getting sick too. We can take over the fishing for them.” Tenn tugged on the younger boy’s sleeve 

“...Okay.” With a sigh the six-year-old sat down 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Thanks guys and hey make sure you take Louis with you Okay? If walkers come you can use him as bait to get away.” Violet joked earning a laugh from the others. “Come on Clem Let’s get you to bed. The sooner you’re off your feet the better you’ll feel.”

Violet ‘helped’ Clem to her room. Closing and locking the door. 

“Did you really have to do all of that today?” Clem sat on Violet’s bed.

”Do what? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Vi slipped off her vest before giving Clem a kiss. 

“You’re a fucking tease,” the shorter of the two huffed out before placing her hat to the side. 

“No clue what you’re talking about.” Vi kissed down her lover’s neck. Clothes slowly pooled on the ground. 

The world outside of the room while they were together didn’t exist. Sure a lot of their interactions were fuled by hunger but there was something else under that. Perhaps love, whatever it was, it felt great.

Possessive and passionate; Vi made sure her actions spoke in the absents of words. Love bites peppered Clem’s flesh from her neck to her inner thighs. 

“Vi- **_fuck_**! w-what about you?” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Violet’s fingers curled inside of the girl. “Only thing you have to worry about is keeping your voice down. As much as I want to hear you moan my name I don’t want the others knocking on the door telling us to stop.” 

Clementine did her best to stay quiet, her fingers grasping at the sheets. Violet wasn’t helping, fingers and lips happily at work pulling whimpers and moans from the girl under her.

Whatever it was between them it was great. Something both prayed they would get to experience for a long time to come. Yes, the world around them was full of walking dead; but hell what they had going now, they would make sure it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to say that this little series has come to an end. I definitely have more ideas for twdg I will be writing more in the future maybe after episode two drops. Sorry if it sucked I wrote some of these chapters on my phone. Thanks to all of you who read my first work on here. See you in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:I hope you guys liked this first chapter sorry if there were errors anywhere throughout. If you have any suggestions or avenues you want this story to take feel free to comment I want you guys to enjoy this stuff as much as I do!


End file.
